You're such a Gem
by AJLoliquet
Summary: Team Natsu go on a mission to save the future of Magnolia. But, during that mission, something goes horribly wrong. Lucy is forced to walk a path by herself, being separated from her loving family. What will happen on her journey to get home? Will she be able to find home again? Or set up a new one, in a new place? Rated T-M, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so... yeah. I've also got another one called AJFlower, but that's on my IPad. My IPad's broken now, so... I'm not going to be posting there anymore. This is my new account. I hope you like this.**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter 1 - The Mission**

"I hope we're all ready for this, everyone. THis is a very important mission that Master sent us on. DO NOT mess this up, _do you hear me, Natsu and Gray?_ " Erza threathened the arguing boys. I giggled when all of a sudden, the boys stopped theire pointless argument and hugged each other. "W-what? Of course, E-erza. Why would we mess up, heh?" Gray stuttered nervously.

"Aye!" I skipped ahead, sighing happily. "Come on, guys! We're gonna miss the train if we don't hurry up!" With my words, Natsu paled and stumbled slightly. "Ugh, can't we just walk this one?" He grumbled. Erza glared at him, and hit him over the head. "No, Natsu. We are taking the train; we cannot miss this one. Master is counting on us." ERza stalked ahead, leaving me, Happy and Gray to deal with a sick Natsu. "Seriously, flame-brain? Just getting sick thinking of a train? Tch. Weakling." Natsu looked up and glared att him, all traces of sickness gone. "Who you calling weakling, _weakling_?" He growled.

"Who do you think I'm calling weakling? You're the only one that's weak here!"

"You wanna go, stripper?"

"Bring it on, bastard!"

"Ash-for-brains!"

"Cut it out, you two!" Erza came back, hitting the boys on their head. "Stop messing around, or I will castrate you myself." Erza threatened, pointing her sword at the boy's throat. "Calm down, Erza. Let's just go to the train station, OK?" I gently tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at me. "Of course, Lucy. Don't worry, we shall get going now. Come along, boy's." They scrambled alongside us, bickering quietly, so Erza wouldn't hear. "Hey Lushy, what do you think this top-secret mission is about?" A blue little neko-cat asked me, floating beside my head. I shrugged, and smiled cheerfully at him. "i don't know, Happy. Why don't you go ask Erza yourself?" He shook his head, shuddering. "Erza is too scary. I figured I'd ask you because you're nicer-"

"Aw!"

"-and you're weaker, so you wouldn't hit as hard!" My smile instantly turned into a scowl, and I turned around angrily. "I'm not weak, you stupid little neko!"

"Na na na na na, you can't hurt m- umph!"

"LUCY KICK!" Happy's screams were heard a mile away. Natsu and Gray stopped their arguing, and stared at the cheerful girl. "Lucy's also scary when she's angry." Gray muttered under his breath. "I know right. Demon Lucy... argh." They both shuddered, and returned to their arguement.

~break~

I sat on the train with Natsu and Erza sitting opposite me, while Gray sat next to me, Happy curled onto my lap. Natsu's face looked green, and he was uncontrollably retching. After the fifth time, Erza finally cracked. She hit him over the head hard with the back of her armour, and instantly Natsu was knocked out. "So, Erza. Would you mind explaining this mission to us? We don't know any details, since you've kept quiet about this ever since we've left." Gray asked, unconsiously taking his shirt off. I leaned over closer, all ears. Erza sighed and massaged her temples. "Alright. I guess you deserve to know." She got out her strawberry cake, and started to eat. "Matser wanted us to complete a very difficult mission. Have you ever heard of the Gem of Fiore?" I nodded slowly, while Gray shook his head. I was glad that Natsu and Heppy were asleep; they would've just asked stupid questions. "Isn't that the Gem that has loads of magical power stored inside of it?" I asked. Erza nodded her head, and continued. "Yes, but that is only half of it. The Gem stored lots of magical power, yes, but there is also another bit of the story.

"Long ago, this place was overriden by evil wizards of darkness. They would terrorize the townsfolk, and kill anyone who stood in their way. They were a guild called 'Blue Skull'. Mavis, the First Master, created this guild to destroy the darkness and replace it with light. To do that, she had to cast an enormous spell, which took a toll on her physical health. That is why, to the day she died, she still looked like a thirteen-year-old girl.

"The spell was called Fairy Law. Apparantly, someone had taught her this spell before she went to war with Blue Skull. Once she had casted it, it made a huge globe all around Magnolia, sucking in the darkness, sealing it within. She and her friends captured the glowing globe of darkness, and crafted a gem to seal it away. That gem was sent to the King of Fiore, and has been kept safe. But now, it seems like someone has captured the gem, and is trying to make this place dark again. Master sent us to stop that criminal, in favour of Master Mavis and her friends." Me and Gray listened carefully to the sad story. Gray was angry. "Why the hell would someone try to do that?" He cried out, taking his pants off. I sighed. "Gray, clothes."

"I don't care about that right now!" He yelled, grabbing his clothes anyways. I turned to Erza. "Hey, Erza. So the mission is to catch the thief and stop this darkness?" I asked her. She lifted her head, her dark brown eyes serious. "Yes. But I am afraid that this mission will be quite difficult. You see, to be able to get close to the gem, you would have to have much magic power. If the wronf person got close it..." She trailed off, looking down again. I thought hard, all of us in silence. _'What can we do to stop the criminal? If Erza is doubting herself, then this must be a real threat.'_ "We should just get some rest, guys. We're in for a real battle tomorrow." we all drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

~break~

When we arrived at our station, we hurried to the hotel we were staying in, Erza dragging Natsu. He woke up with a jolt, and yelled at Erza. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" We ignored him and kept running. "I'll go ahead guys - I'll book the rooms, and then we can take a rest before planning." Erza and Gray nodded towards me, and slowed down so Natsu could stand up. I sprinted to the hotel, trying to get there as fast as I could. _'We can't be wasting our time on meaningless things. I've got to go quicker - who knows what the thief could be doing now!'_ I thought, pushing myself to go faster. I ended up at the hotel in record speed, and came flying to the recepionist. "Two rooms, please" I panted, leaning on the counter. She threw a disgusted look my way, and handed me two small keys. "Enjoy your stay here!" She called out while I went up the stairs. _'Whatever. I need to start reading about this straight away!'_

A few minutes after I had settled into mine and Erza's room, there was a knock on my door. _'Must be Erza.'_ "Coming, Erza! Just give me a seond!" I yelled, fishing for the key. When I had finally found it, I unlocked the door to find a disgruntled Erza waiting for me. "I'm sorry, Erza! I was just looking for the key!" She grimaced at me. "It's quite alright, Lucy. Give me the keys to the boy's room; I will have to hand it to them." I gave her the second key ad she turned around to give it to the boys, who were just opposite us. "There you go, Gray. I am trusting you with the key - do not lose it, you hear me?" He rolled his eyes and shoved it into his pockets. "Yeah yeah, Erza. Whatever, I'll take good care of it." I poked my head out from the door. "You know Gray, you'll probably lose the key from stripping and not being able to find your clothes!" Natsu and Erza started laughing, and Gray turned red. "H-hey! I won't lose it!"

"Uh, Gray?"

"WHAT?"

"Where are your pants?"

"Holy shit where are they?" We all burst out luaghing again. "Right, everybody. Now that we've had our fun, we need to start planning." Erza's face turned serious again. I noddded along with her. "I'll call out Crux to see if he has any knowledge of it!" 'Open, gate of the Southern Cross, Crumudgeon!' Crux appeared ina flash of golden light, snoozing. "WAKE UP GRANDPA CRUX!" I yelled. The small bubble that was oozing from his nose popped, waking him up. "Eh? Oh hello dear Lucy. What is it that you need?" He asked, his old, croaky voice tired after helping me from the last mission. "Sorry about interuppting your nap, but this is important. Can you look up the history of the Gem of Fiore? Thanks."

"Of course, Lucy." And with that, he went to sleep-searching. "Uh, Lucy? I thought that the spirit was supposed to be _helping_ us look for information, not dozing off?" Gray said, frowning at Crux's sleeping form. I chuckled lightly. "It's just how Crux searched for stuff - don't worry, he'll come back with valuable information, I guaruntee it." So after a few minutes of waiting, Gray started to get a little impatient. "Hey, Luce. When is he-"

"ARGH!" Everyone jumped at Crux's cry. Erza stopped midway of eating cake, Natsu accidently pulled Happy's tail, and Gray jumped about two feet. I got to my feet, and eagerly looked at Crux. "What did you find, Grandpa?" He scratched his chin, and looked up thoughtfully. "Well, you see, dear Lucy," he started, "The gem is under special watch. I cannot give full details, but I can tell you the main theme that is going on here." I nodded happily. "Go on, Crux. What information do you have?"

"Well you see, the gem, as you know, stores dark magic inside of it." We all leaned forward. "But, what we did not know, was that the magic held inside was dark energy." Gray frowned. "What's the difference between dark energy and dark magic? Aren't they the same thing?"

"No. Dark magic consists of all darkness - dark matter, dark soul, dark lost magic, etc. And like we mentioned before, dark energy. Dark energy is the worst dark magic you could obtain - it would turn everything that was full of life, into a complete despairing creature of hate and anger to the world. It would turn the enrgy into horrible hate and evil, everything would turn to the complete opposite.

"Back to the information. As it stores dark energy inside of it, it will be very hard to... let's say, 'resurrect' it. It would need a great deal of sacrifiction to bring it out of the gem - the gem, as we know, is extremely powerful, holding all that darkness." We all sighed happily. "So, it's gonna be hard for them to get, huh? Well, then, it should be an easy mission. All we need to do is beat them up and then everything will be over!" Natsu yelled, punching the air. "I know! We should have this done in a jiffy!" But, to all our surprise, Erza and Crux shook their heads. "Do you not remember what I told you on the train? The man or woman who has taken the gem holds extreme magic power. It will be very difficult to beat them, even with our combined forces." Me and Gray groaned loudly, drooping in depression. _'I can't believe that I forgot about that! It was vital, as well! Oh, I'm such an idiot...'_ . "So, Erza? If this person is stroong, then it'll be a good challenge! I'm sure they're not _that_ strong, come on, we're Fairy Tail, we can do any-" Erza slapped Natsu across the face, tears streaming down her face. Everyone was shocked - they had never seen the great Queen of the Faires cry before! "Shut up, Natsu! Stop treating this like a joke! This is serious, everyone's lives are in danger! We can't just storm in and beat everyone! One wrong move, and we'll all be dead! Don't you see?" Erza broke down to the floor, sobbing. We all just stared at her, minus Crux. "I'm scared, Natsu. Scared for all my family's lives that could be put in danger. Scared of what will happen to all of you... becasue this time, I'm not sure I can protect you." I rushed over to her side, and hugged her tightly. She clung onto me, her cries muffled as she dug into my shoulder. "Shh, shh, Erza. Don't worry, we'll be able to fight them. We're Fairy Tail, after all?" I laughed lightly, and rubbed soothing circles on her back. I felt her shuddering slow down a little, and heard her breathing returning to normal. "Thank you, Lucy. I'm sure we'll be able to push through this." I smiled warmly at her. "I'm sure you can do this, Erza. Because you've got your family behind you, supporting you through everything. We've got your back!"

"Yeah! I agree with Lucy; you can count on us, Erza! We're always here for you!" Gray said, leaping in and hugging us. We all luaghed, before we heard a small cough behind us. It is Crux. "So back to my 'story'. As I was saying, there is one easy way they could resurrect the darkness." Silence fell upon us all. "W-what's that, Crux? Tell us, please!" I begged, after a moment of uncomfortable silence. He took in a deep breath, and looked straight at me. "To resurrect the darkness, they will need a Stellar mage."

~break~

 **OK, OK. So how did you like my first chapter? Was it alright? I hope you enjoyed it, and I would really love some feedback! Obviously, the part when Erza was explaining the gem's past was from Mavis' story - but of course I tweeked it so it would fit my story.**

 **Love you all, Loliquet~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! I know it wasn't that long ago that I posted the first chapter, but whatever! This is the earliest that you'll get, I think. I hope you enjoy this!**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter 2 - The Plan**

 _Previously:_

 _"W-what's that, Crux? Tell us, please! I begged, after a moment of uncomfortable silence. He took in a deep breath, and looked straight at me. "To resurrect the darkness, they will need a Stellar mage."_

Natsu's eyes widened, Gray's mouth fell open, and Erza clung to me tighter. I just sat on the floor next to the trembling Knight mage; I could not comprehend what Crux had just said. "What do you mean, they'll have to use a Stellar mage to resurrrect the darkness!" Gray yelled, hitting the wooden table next to him. "Calm down, Gray!" Erza yelled at him, her voice still shaky. "No, Erza! I will not calm down! Don't you se-" I cut him short by putting my hand up, my bangs covering my watery eyes. _'Why is it always me? Why?'_ "Crux, please explain further." My voice strangely monotone. I felt my throat constrict into a tight knot. I sucked in a deep breath. _'Be strong Lucy, be strong.'_ "Of course, Lucy. They will need a Stellar mage because they have enough magic power to be able to lift the seal off, with a certain key. That, is the fortunate part. Althought hey may have the Stellar mage, the key to open it will be difficult to obtain. It is hidden somewhere very secretive, oven the Celestial Spirit King knows about it." I smiled at that. "Crux, what is the name of the key? That way, we could try and find it before that person does and destroy it." He nodded, before sighing sadly. "The name of the key is the Perido Key. It has the ability to unlock anything, even if it's under a powerful spell. For Stellar mages, if the bond is strong enough, it may allow you to open three or more gates at a time." Crux threw a quick look in my direction, and I smiled. We both knew that I could open all my gates if I wanted to - it wouold just take all my magic out of me. _'I wonder if I can still do that with Loke and all the new ones...'_ I thought happily in my head. "If the bond grows even stronger, it may form into an entirely new Celestial spirit." This caught my attention. _'Wow. This key has some serous skills!'_ "What does the spirit look like?" He shook his head again. "No one knows for sure what this spirit looks like, becasue for every new owner, it would change itself for them. Also, so very few people have gained the key and lived to tell the tale, we cannot be sure about it's powers." I felt disappointment bubble in my stomach. _'So we don't have many leads, do we...'_ "Finally! We have something we can go on!" Erza eclaimed. I stared at her, shocked. _'What leads do we have? All we know is that they want a Stellar mage and the Perido Key. What is that to go off on?'_ "Don't worry, Luce, we'll keep you safe! And then we can find the Perido Key, destroy it, and everyone will be safe!" Natsu yelled, his energy returned. Gray smirked, and discarded his shirt. "For once, I agree with flame-brain. We've got your back Lucy, don't worry 'bout a thing!" A tiny bit of anger rose inside me. _'How can they expect me to make them do all the work? No, I'm coming with them.'_ "Guys. Please can I come with you? Since I am the Stellar mage here and I could help-"

"Hey, Erza! You OK? We'll be setting off tomorrow morning, you got it? OK. So here's the plan. Why don't me and you go out to search for the key, whilst Gray stays with Luce to protect her?" Natsu carried on, not even hearing me. "Hey guys maybe you could let me join you-"

"That's a wonderful idea, Natsu! OK, Gray, you stay behind, and we'll get going." Gray just stared at them, and then to me. I knew he had heard me, so why wasn't he trying to stop them? "Um, Erza, Natsu, we should let Lucy come along with us since she is the Stellar ma-" Erza cut him off. "So, Gray. Did you hear the plan? Me and Natsu are going to look for the key while you stay here with-"

"CAN YOU STOP IGNORING ME!" I yelled at them. Their heads turned towards me. "Luce? Are you OK?" Natsu asked me. My vision was blurred with angry tears. I stood up, trembling. "Stop! Stop ignoring me! I want to go with you guys! I'm part of this mission as much as you are! Stop trying to do everything for me! I'm not that weak, am I?" I screamed, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Lucy calm down we're just trying to prot-"

"Well then stop! Stop becasue I don't need protecting! I'm fine with my magic, don't you see? Why are you two treating me like I'm weak?" I broke down into tears, falling back into Gray's waiting arms. He glared at them. "Why can't you let her do anything? She's strong, you know. She doesn't need protecting. You're just treating her like they did when she was still at that mansion - like she didn't know anything!"

"But Gray-" I put up my hand. Everyone went into an uncomfortable silence. "It's alright, Gray. Clam down. Leave this to me." I got up, and faced Natsu and Erza calmly. "Erza, Natsu. I get why you're trying to protect me. But please. Let me just speak. If this mission is about Stellar mages, then let me participate. Becasue I don't want to destroy the Perido Key."

"WHAt! Are you insane, Luce?"

"I want to keep it."

~break~

"Fine. We shall let you go with us on our journey. But, if there is any danger, then I'll get Gray to send you straight back, got it?" I sighed fro the millionth time. "Erza, do you trust me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you trust my strength?"

"Yes-"

"So we should have no disagreement then." I turned back around, to face Gray. His face was scrunched up, like he was concentrating on something. I leaned over, and waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anybody in there?" I called out to him. He jumped, and looked over to me. I laughed loudly, getting weird looks by the other passengers. "Hello, Gray. You've been out of it for a while. What's the matter?" He looked at me and said, "I'm just gettinng bad feelings about the place that we're heading to, that's all. Even though we're miles away from our destination... I can feel a weird, dark presence. Am I going crazy, Lucy?" I stopped for a while and closed my eyes. There, through all the trees and nature, I felt a strange presence hang over us. "No, you're not going crazy. I can feel it too. I wonder what it is?" I shuddered, and huddled deeper into my fur coat. We were in a underground train, so the temperature dropped down quite a lot. Gray and Erza didn't seem to notcie though - Erza was too busy eating her cake, and Gray is an Ice mage. Natsu was knocked out cold, but Happy was huddled under my blanket too, drifting off to sleep. "Gray, why don't you think Natsu and Erza trust my abilities?" I whispered sadly, nodding my head towards the duo. He shrugged, giving them a side glance. "I don't know, Lucy. It's not that they don't _trust_ you... it's just that they're too over-protectice over you. So of course they want to keep you out of danger. They think you're really strong and beautiful, especially that flame-brain." He chuckled softly. I grinned at him. "So does that mean you don't care if I got hurt?" He looked shocked for a moment, and then replied laughing, "Lucy. I know you don't like being babied. So, even though I wanted to agree with those two", he laughed, "I decided to help you out. I know you're capable of stuff, so you didn't need those two faffing over you and wasting time." He shrugged again, taking his socks and pants off. "Thanks Gray. But, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Clothes." I laughed as he yelped and hurried to find them, ignoring the disgusted looks people threw in our direction. _'Ah. It feels good to have someone to talke to to, finally.'_ I streched my arms out, sighing.

~break~

We arrived at the foot of Mount Emareld, shivering and cursing. Well, all of us except from Gray. "Come on guys! What's with you?" We all shook our heads, annoyed. "Do you want to know why we're fucking so slow? It's 'cause this shitty snow! Oh god, why couldn't we of picked somewhere else to start looking?" I yelled back at him, shaking my blue fist. "Natsu, please amke a fire for us." ERza commanded, glaring at the poor boy. "Y-yes ma'am!" He saluted, and quickly made a small fire. "Oh thank god for that, Natsu!" I said, hurrying to the warmth. I saw Gray in the corner of my eye roll his eyes, and amble across to where we stood. "You're a life-saver, Natsu. Thanks." I yawned, tired from the journey. "Hey guys. Why don't we set camp? We need to preserve our energy, since we left the hotel in such a hurry." Gray quickly said, noticing my tiredness. I shot a grateful smile at him, mentally making a note to thank him later. Erza nodded her head, approving of his idea. "Good idea, Gray. Natsu! Come over here. We need your bag." Natsu threw the bag over, and Erza caught it easily. she brought out all the tools and tents. "Right, time to start building." she announced, changing into her builder outfit. Me, Gray and Natsu sweatdropped. "Uh, Erza, I don't think we need to take it that far..." I shouted above the whipping wind.

"Yeah - it's only a tent!"

"And besides, you're not like me... you'll freeze if you don't wear more clothes!" Erza just shook her head stubbornly. "Nonsense! I-i'm n-not c-c-cold at a-all..." She stuttered, shivering in her boots. We all face-palmed. _'Dear lord, let us build the tents before Erza turns into a living snowman.'_

After half-hour of yelling at Natsu and Gray for fighting, I finally retired for the night. _'Let them fight - Erza will sort them out soon enough.'_ And sure enough, there were two loud metal clangs heard echoing throughout the whole mountain. I sighed; when will those idiots learn? I heard the tent unzip and shuddered when the cold hit my back. "Sorry about the noise, Lucy. The boys have shut up now, I hope they didn't disturb your sleep." Erza's voice said. I turned around and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. Let's get some sleep, neh, Erza?" She smiled and nodded, and we both fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

~break~

 **Yeah... I know this is way shorter than my first chapter, don't hate me. And I know that it's really too early for this chapter, but whatever. And if you didn't see what I did in this, and not know why I did it, I'll... probably cry myself to sleep.**

 **Hint: It's in the name, and two of them are mentioned in this. If you got it, PM me saying '#foundit' and tell me them.**

 **Love you all, Loliquet~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Wow... having nothing to do must really spark my creativity part of my brain. It was only yeserday that I posted my second chapter! Anways, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter 3 - When it all went wrong**

 _Previously:_

 _"Sorry about the noise, Lucy. The boys have shut up now, I hope they didn't disturb your sleep." Erza's voice said. I turned around and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. Let's get some sleep, neh, Erza?" She smiled and nodded, and we both fell into a deep, dreamless slumber._

As dusk fell upon the mountain -not that it made any difference o the climate-, I woke up to the soft _pitter-patter_ of snow landing on the roof of our tent. My vision wasn't great, seeing as I had just woken up. Out of the darkness, I was able to make out Erza's sleeping form. "Psst, Erza. Wake up, it's the morning now." I whispered, nudging her softly. When she didn't stir, I frowned. _'Normally Erza is the first one to wake up, and is easily woken up...'_. So I tried again. And again. And again. "I give up!", I yelled quietly, frustrated at Erza and myself. "WAKE UP ERZA!" I screamed, and she jolted awake. "What's happening, Lucy? Are we under attack?" Her eyes narrowed as she adjusted to the darkness. I sighed, waving my hands. "No. Sorry if I startled you; it's just for the past half-hour I've been trying to wake you up."

"Really? Did I take that long to wake up?" She asked, scratching the back of her head. I nodded, and set the candle that was beside us alight. "Yeah. I was beginning to get worried - normally you would wake up as soon as I said your name." She frowned, requiping into her normal armour. "Yes, that is very strange. I wonder if someone who had a sleeping spell put it on me... just like Midnight did to Cana - wait, that must mean someone is close to here!" She gasped. _'Most likely not. If they wanted to ruin out plans, they could've just slit our throats while we were asleep, that would've made more sense.'_ "I don't think so Erza - wouldn't they just've abushed us while we were vulnerable in our sleep?" She frowned again. "Yes, that would be the case. I'm very confused at the moment - let us wake the boys and start the planning, whatever this means." She stood up and stretched, having made the tent the night before quite high. I sat on my bedroll, going over this. _'We can't let anything escape our minds. Even something as small as oversleeping... there could be a casue to this!'_ I heard Erza unzip the tent door, and shivered as the cold morning air whooshed in to greet me. "Hey Erza, mind closing the flap behind you?" I called out as she stalked over to the boys tent. Ignored, I sighed and crawled over to the flap. It was covered in snow, and damp from the hailstorm last night. "Ugh. So cold... Gray should be doing this, not me." I complained to myself as I brushed the snow off. Strangely, there was something underneath it all. Quickly brushing all the rest of the snow off, forgetting about the cold. I gasped as I saw it. "Erza! Come quickly! I found something!"

~break~

"OK, Lucy. Explain once more where you found this." Erza commanded, setting both her hands on the table and staring at the crumpled and ripped note. I sighed. "It wasn't anything special. I just found it under all the snow, pinned to the tent flap." Gray and Natsu bickered quietly in the background, causing an irritating buzz. Finally, an annoyed Erza punched them both in the gut, making them groan and collapse on the ground in pain. "Hey, Erza! Why did you do that? We were just-"

"Shut up, Natsu. We need to concenrate, this is a very serious. This coud be a vital part of the mission. Shut up or you will die a very painful death." Erza threatened, pointing her sword at her. Natsu audibly gulped and nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am!" He saluted. She nodded curtly, sitting back down again. "Hey, Erza... can you read what it says?" Gray asked, pointing at the note. She shook her head sadly. "Sorry. The note is too wet and ripped to be deciphered properly. Lucy, can you try?" I nodded eagerly, and carefully picked up the sheet. I squinted my eyes, trying to pick out any words. "Hmm... it says... where darkness hides... compel me, you will have to... fuck, can't read that... another option, to also compel me... gather group of people... same strength... determination... may be able to defeat me.. choose carefully.. saving, need help... please help me. Well, that's all I can read. It helps, doesn't it? I wish I would've found it faster, then maybe we could've read more.." I slumped ontot the table, depressed. "It's alright, Lucy. All we need to do is find more of them; I'm sure we'll be able to find them! After all, we do have flame-brain, he can sniff anything else!" Gray exclaimed, putting a soothing hand on my shoulder. I nodded shakily, crocodile tears brimming at my eyes. "Yeah, you're right Gray. We should keep going!" I smiled cheerily and pushed myself off the floor, putting my Gale reading glasses on. "Right. I have a plan that we could do. Gray, you stay here and try to decipher more of this not with me. Erza and Natsu, you go out and look for more clues. Everyone got that?" I told them briskly, putting one hand on my hip.

"Yes, Lucy. Good plan - me and Natsu will leave immediately. I wish you the best of luck in finding more information." Erza stood up, dragging Natsu by the ear.

"Aw, Erza! I wanna stay here with Luce-"

"You heard Lucy! Now get moving!" Erza shoved Natsu out of the tent, making him stumble and land fac-first into the snow. Me and Gray burst out luaghing when he got up - his face was covered in snow. "HA! You look pathetic!" Gray insulted, pointing a finger at Natsu. His face turned an ugly shade of reed - once he had shaken off all the snow, that is.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't look pathetic every day of my life, unlike you!"

"What was that? Flame-brain, you wanna go?"

"Bring it! You can't be- argh!" Erza stood beside the bickering pair, punching them both in the face, effectively shutting them up. "Quiet, you two. Now come, we cannot waste anymore time with useless arguments." She picked Natsu up by the scarf, anf reached to grab Gray's shirt - only to realize it wasn't there. "Gray! Stop walking around naked or I will cut up all your limbs!"

"Yes E-erza!" I couldn't help but chuckle at their casual 'conversations'. _'This is so much fun!'_ "You guys better get setting off soon - we spent the whole morning trying to read that note, you can't waste any more time. Try to come back before nightfall, OK? I'll give you this lacrima ball - it should let you contact us, if you need anything. Have a safe trip, guys! Hope to see you soon; with some clues!" I shouted, quickly scurrying over and passing Erza the jade-green lacrima ball. Natsu grinned at me, punching his chest. "Don't worry about us, Luce. We can handle anything - we are the strongest, after all!"

"Aye!" I smiled and giggled. "I know you can handle anything! Now go quickly, you don't want Erza yelling at you!" With my words Natsu paled and ran over to where Erza stood. Before he dissapeared into the blizzard, he turned around and grinned. "Stay safe there, Luce, stripper! When we come back, you better be safe and sound!" Putting his hand into the well known 'L' symbol, me and Gray grinned, putting our hands up too. "Don't worry about a thing, flame-brain! We'll be safe, I'll make sure of it!"

~break~

It's been five hours, and we havn't heard from Erza and Natsu since. Me and Gray havn't found anything secret about the note - it's like it was just... useless. Gray groaned in frustration, and I knew why. It was nearly nightfall, and we still didn't know anything about Erza or Natsu. I began to shake in worry. _'What if they can't call us? What if they're in danger? What if they're DEAD? What if-'_ "Lucy! Calm down! I'm sure that they're fine - they've probably found something and Natsu just lost te lacrima ball or something!" Gray tried to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working.

"Gray, I gave Erza the lacrima ball." We both knew that Erza wouldn't loose something as important as that.

"Oh." Was all Gray managed to say. I shot him a suspicious look, before asking, "How did you know that I was worrying anyways?" He gave a half-shrug.

"You were speaking out loud. And even if you weren't, you were shaking like mad. If I didn't notice you were worried, I'd be a fucking retard." I laughed quietly at this - Gray always managed to make me laugh, if Natsu wasn't there. "And about what you said before - they won't be dead. They're ERZA and NATSU, for fuck's sake. They can't die, they won't allow it." I shook my head, luaghing.

"You're right, Gray. They won't die! They're too strong to-" My sentence was cut off as the tent flap opened. We rushed over to it, to see Erza covered in scarlet snow, coughing and shivering. I gasped in horror. "Oh my god! Erza, are you alright? What happened?" I asked foolishly. _'What do you think happened? She's covered in red snow, for god's sake! she's obviously hurt!"_ I carefully picked her up, noticing that she had several gashed at her side. I closed my eyes for a second, horrified. "Gray, could you fecth the first-aid kit? I need to tend to Erza's wounds." Silently, he got up and reached into my bag.

"Who was the fucking bastard who did this to you Erza? I swear, I'll go out there and kill him my-" Erza held up a weak, pale hand.

"No," she whispered, her eyes full of terror. "NO, NO, NO. NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME AND NATSU ALONE!" She screamed, writhing in my arms. I panicked, dropping the bandages.

"Erza, calm donw! It's me, Lucy and Gray! It's your family! Don't you remember us?" I desparatlely asked, clinging onto her hands. She kept shaking her head, kicking, and flailing her arms. Suddenly, she stilled. I looked up in shock to see Gray with his ice hammar, tears running down his face. "Gray? Wy did you do that to Erza! She's clearly hurt, you don't need to hurt her mor-"

"She would've just gotten herself more hurt," he muttered as the ice hammer disappeared. "She would've kept struggling, and eventually we wouldn't of been able to stop her bleeding. With her knocked out, it'll be much easier. Go ahead now, Lucy." And with that he sat down in the corner, and curled up into a tight ball.

In silence, I cleaned up Erza's wounds and bandaged them. She had two deep gashed on her stomach, which looked like they were made by an animal. Many bruises and cuts littered her arms, legs, and sides - she looked pretty beaten up. "Oh Erza..." I whispered into her hair. I hugged her tightly, crying in silent despair. _'If someone could beat you up this badly, what happened to Natsu?'_ I thought to myself, rocking back and forth. "Oh Natsu, please be safe... I don't know what we'd do if you weren't..."

~break~

Morning rose, and I lifted my head. _'Maybe last night was a bad dream - maybe both Erza and Natsu made it back safe and sound, with loads of information...'_ I hopefully opened my eyes to a flickering candelight, with Gray sitting next to it, reading what looked like a scroll. "What's that you've got there, Gray? Is it a clue?" I wearily asked him, looking over to sleeping Erza. She looked even worse in candlelight - I saw all the small bruises against her head, and a long scratch going from her shoulder to her hand. _'Ouch, that's gonna leave a scar...'_ I felt sick to the stomach just looking at her. _'What if Natsu's in an even worse condition? That's probably why he couldn't come back with Erza... Oh no!'_ "Well, you could say it was a clue." I heard Gray's voice say in the distance.

"What do you mean by - 'could say'?" My eyes narrowed, trying to make out the writing on it.

"Erza had it stuffed in her hand. I took it out when I... knocked her out yestersday. But I can't make anything of it." I noticed how he cringed when he said that. _'He must've felt bad for knocking Erza out.'_ "Well? What are you waiting for?" I asked, holding my hand out.

"Wating for what?"

"Give me the scroll - I'm gonna try and break it down while you connect the lacrima ball to Master. Tell him everything. They could take Erza to Wendy then and we can go look for Natsu once Erza has gone back home." Gray brightened at this idea, and handed me the scroll. Getting up, I crouched nearer to the candle light, squinting. _'Today was certainly eventful... I wonder what tomorrow holds!'_

~break~

 **OK, can I just say something? 'WOW'! I think that's a record for me - I actually posted stories in two days straight! I'm actually really pleased with myself. Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember FFR! (favourite, follow and review)**

 **Love you All, Loliquet~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four rolling up! Hope you guys like this story! I'm gonna try to improve this shit - it's terrible! But wow! I'm uploading chpaters like mad! Hope you all enjoy chapter four!**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter 4 - Natsu...**

 _Previously:_

 _"Give me the scroll - I'm gonna try and break it down while you connect the lacrima ball to Master. Tell him everything. They could take Erza back to Wendy and then we can go look for Natsu once Erza has gone back home." Gray brightened at this idea, and handed me the scroll. Getting up, I crouched nearer to the candle light, squinting. 'Today was ceratinly eventful... I wonder what tomorrow holds!'_

Gray and I spent all night contacting Master and telling him everything. I can remember what he told us to do as clear as day;

 _Flashback:_

 _There was a static sound before Master's old and wrinkled face appeared on the small sphere. He smiled at us, but then frowned as he saw our grim faces and dried tear tracks._

 _"What's the matter, my dears? And where are Natsu and Erza?" At this, I burst into tears. During that time we were fussing over Erza, Natsu still hadn't made an appearance._

 _"Natsu... we don't know where he is," Gray muttered, his bangs covering his eyes. "And Erza... when she came back, she was badly hurt and thought we were the enemy; it was scary." Master's eyes widened with shock at this._

 _"Quickly, show me where Erza is. I must see how bad the damage actually is, before we send recruits over." I picked up the lacrima ball, and headed over to Erza's tent. She was still sleeping peacefully, thank god - we didn't want to have extra trouble in our hands. Master's eyes drooped as he saw all her bandages - there was hardly any skin that wasn't covered._

 _"I did not know how severe her injuries are. My goodness, children, how did this happen?" I lifted my face, eyes glistening with tears. I looked deep into Master's dark blue eyes that were suspiciously glistening._

 _"We don't know... Erza and Natsu went out to find more clues while me and Gray-" Master interuppted me, looking curious._

 _"What do you mean, more clues? Have you already got a clue?" I nodded as Gray held up the note, which was dry and crisp. Master's eyes narrowed as he tried to read the writing._

 _"Don't. We've already ran through it many times, but we haven't found any conherent sentences. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! If only I had read the note quicker, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation! I'm so sorry!" I gasped, taking in a deep breath to calm my jittery nerves._

 _"Calm it, Lucy. It's not anyones fault. We just have to wait for Master to send recruits over." Gray glanced over to Master, as if trying to tell him something. Master nodded slowly, and waved his hand._

 _"Mira! Come here quickly! Your assistence is needed here!" He yelled over his shoulder. The door opened gently, and Mira skipped in, her hair blowing gently behind her. She smiled gently at him, and looked at us in surprise._

 _"Is there something you need, Master?" She asked sweetly, gesturing to his loud yell. He nodded slowly, and pointed at Gray._

 _"Explain, quickly, child. Mira must know all the details." After a great deal of explanation, Mira was wobbling on her feet, hands over her mouth, and eyes wide._

 _"T-that's... disgusting. Who would do such a thing?" She whispered, revolted. We all nodded sadly, as Mira weeped a little for her old rival, and Natsu._

 _"I have a plan!" Master suddenly yelled, jumping onto his desk, knocking the mountain of paperwork onto the floor. "Why don't we send Mira, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, Juvia and Wendy over at once! Then, we can inform the Magic Council of this troubling matter. We can get the other guild's help, and form something like the Light Team." Memories flashed through my eyes, as I remebered Jellal, and our first encounter with Oracion Seis._

 _"Great idea, Master! I'll get the word out right now!" Mira exclaimed, hurrying out through the door. In the background, we could hear Mira's voice ring loud and clear through the hall, effctively shutting them up. Me and Gray shared a glance - we both knew how scary Mira could be when she wanted attention._

 _"Right, Lucy, Gray. I shouldn't keep you waiting. Keep an eye out for any sign of Natsu, or any more clues. Do not go out into the storm; I cannot risk losing another child. We will be over as quickly as we can. Now, goodbye and good luck!" And with that, the connection switched off._

~break~

I shivered under my blanket. We've been waiting hopefully for any sign of Natsu or Fairy Tail but so far no one had came. "Hey, Lucy. Do you want to have food now? It's been three hours since we called them - they did say they'll gather all the guilds, and then the trip here takes ages. Don't worry, I'm sure they're alright." I heard a sliver of desparation in his voice, _'Perhaps he's trying to comfort himself to'_. I curled up into a ball, staring at the flap.

"Yeah, sure Gray. I'll make the food-" A sudden bang cut me off, and we instantly went into a defensive stance. I heard lots of shuffling feet, even through the heavy blizzard that seemed to get worse by the minute. When someone appeared into our tent, they were wearing a hood. I fingered my whip anxiously - I wasn't ready to be ambushed!

"Hey guys. We're here, with everyone!" Our mouths fell open as the strangers lifted the hoods off their faces and grinned at us.

"Mira! I squealed, jumping into her arms. We both shared a hug as Gray went up to Elfman and gave him a clap on the bacl. "Glad you could make it, bro!"

"Hey, don't forget about us!"

"Yeah, we're here, y'know!?" We slowly turned around to spot even _more_ people wearing cloaks. I heard Mira giggle as our jaw dropped comically.

"You know, I wasn't joking when I said I'd round up all our guild buddies!" She jumped about, clapping her hands together. Lyon, Jura, Sherry, Ren, Hibiki, Eve, and to my surprise and horror, Ichiya.

"Wow. You could actually do that?" I whispered, gazing around in awe.

There was a voice bhind me, suddenly. "My princess, please do not forget about why they are here." I whipped around to be face-to-face with a grinning Loke. "Hello, my lovely princess. Looking as beautiful as ever, I see."

"Hey hey hey... weren't you the one talking about the main problem they're here?" I objected, cuffing the side of his head.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Hey Gray! I've not seen you in ages, how have you been?" Gray and Loke exchanged high fives, before turning towards everybody else.

"Please let us not forget that this is an important meeting, not a get together. If any continue to talk whilst I am, they will suffer severe punishment. _Do you hear me, Sherry and Ren back there_?" Mira growled, emitting a deadly aura. The couplr gulped, before quickly turning away from each other. As quickly as it came, the deadly aura disappeared and ras replaced by happy Mira. "Good. Now, Wendy, if you please... help Erza." I saw Mira glance helplessly at the slumping figure on the bed. Gasps were heard as they looked at the Queen of the Fairies, lying there with harsh wounds.

"I-i'll do my best, m-mira-san." Wendy stuttered as she pshed her way carefully through the crowd. "E-exuse me!" She yelped as Lyon stood in her way. Carla rolled her eyes and picked Wendy up, depositing her right in front of Erza.

"O-oh my! I-it looks l-like the injuries a-are quite s-severe, aren't they?" She said nervously, kneeling in front of her. "Let's see what I can do.." I saw the blue light glowing off her hands, and slowly saw the wounds beginning to seal back up, and the bruisess start to fade. But, as the injuries disappeared, so did Wendy's energy. I quickly took a pillow and placed it behind her; a split second before she fell backwards. Carla nodded apporvingly. "Thank you for softening Wendy's fall." She said curtly to me, before she turned her back to tend for the small mage. I sighed, and looked at Erza. I anyone were to come into the tent right now, they would say that she was just sleeping peacefully. I stroked her hair softly.

"Thank you, Wendy. Thanks so much!" I crooned softly, looking at her with grateful eyes.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch. Without you, who knows what could've happened to Erza!" Gray replied, patting her on the head. She blushed furiously, and shook her head.

"N-no! I-t's not that big of a d-deal... I'm sure that she w-would've survived with or w-without my m-magic.." She said modestly, placing a hand on her forehead. Without warning, the Trimens were next to her.

"Would you like a cold towel miss?" Eve asked politely, holding out a pure white towel.

"Wow, you sure are cute!" Ren gushed, holding her hand.

"Step aside, ameuters, for I will be the one to wait for Wendy to age, before I marry her!" Hibiki declared, gracefully going onto one knee and holding a bouquet of roses in front of Wendy's flaming face.

"C-carla! H-help m-me!" She wailed, looking pleadingly at Carla. I decided to step in to save the poor girl from heart attack.

"Alright, boys. Knock it off. She's only twelve, for god's sake! Now leave her alone before I fucking make more of a mess of your faces than they already are!" They looked offended and trotted off to the back of the group, holding their chins up higher than neccesary. I sighed and rolled my eyes, and helped a still blushing Wendy up. "Don't worry about them - they don't mean any harm."

"A-alright, L-lucy-san."

~break~

"Alright, everybody. Does everyone know their roles?" Mira shouted over the din of noise. We had spent half-hour planning on how to find Natsu.

"Yes, everyone knows their roles, Mira. You made us go over them like, a million times!" I whined, stretching my arms and legs after being in a cramped tent all day. We were outside, since the blizzard had calmed down.

"I was just checking!" Mira's cheery voice called back. We had decided that Elfman, Lyon, Sherry, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, Wendy and Lisanna would go take Erza safely back to Magnolia, so she could be properly cared for by the other guild members.

The rest of us (Me, Mira, Juvia, Gray, Hibiki, Jura and Cana) would go out and look for Natsu. "Are we all set?" A roar was heard, and everyone scrmabled to they're feet. Me, Gray and Mira were at the front, looking at everybody.

"Litle brother, little sis, take good care of yourself and Erza, alright!" Mira yelled, mixed emotion tears running down her face.

"Yeah, take good care of Erza for us, would ya? Remember to call us when you've reached the guild!" Gray yelled, discarding his shirt completely. I had noticed over these past few days, Gray had hardly stripped until now. I smiled inwardly, _'I guess he only strips when he's happy'._ "Take care, guys! You all better go back to the guild in one piece! Or I'm unleashing Demon Lucy on you!" I smiled cheerfully, ignoring the horrified glances Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail shot at me.

~break~

While they were making their way down the mountain, Lyon leaned over to Lisanna, tapping her shoulder. "Hey, what did Lucy mean by 'Demon Lucy'?" He asked. Lisanna just looked at him wth fearful eyes. And what she said next, horrified him.

~break~

 **Wow! Chapter four done and polished (kinda). OK, to get this cleared up, here's how the story is set. First, it is set before the GMG, so kinda after the Oracion Seis arc. Second, most of it is in Lucy's P.O.V, in case you haven't notcied. The only bit that wasn't Lucy's P.O.V was the end bit of this chapter. And third of all, I may or may not unexpectedly switch P.O.V's, so you'll never know who's P.O.V you're viewing. It's pretty easy to guess once you keep reading, though. I'll give them a decent amount of writing, so you'll be able to guess. Don't forget to FFR! (favourite, follow and review)**

 **Love you all, Loliquet~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello turn the radio on, it's Wednesday with a new chapter! Welcome to chapter five. Like I said before, I will have to try and improve the shit I call stories. But anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter five!**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter 5 - Cave Rubes**

 _Previously:_

 _While they were making their way down the mountain, Lyon leaned over to Lisanna, tapping her on her shoulder. "Hey, what did Lucy mean by 'Deom Lucy'?" He asked. Lisanna just looked at him with fearful eyes. And what she said next, horrified him._

I looked over my shoulder to see Mira and Lucy arguing about something. I sighed. _'They're taking this quite well, suppose. Considering Kucy looked like she was about to die when they came over'_. I looked down, to see Juvia holding onto my arm. "Let go Juvia, for god's sake!" I yelled, swinging my arm around, in hope that she would lose her grip. Unfortunately, no such thing could ever happen to me.

"Juvia will not let go of Gray-sama because Juvia loves Gray-sama!" Her eyes literally sparkled as she clung tighter. I sighed and looked hopefully at Lucy.

"Help me!" I mouthed, pointing at Juvia. She just smirked and turned back to her conversation with Mira. I sighed and ruffled my hair. It had been two hourse since they other group went with Erza, and we still hadn't moved that much up the mountain.

"Hey Cana, when are we gonna get to the centre of the mountain?" I called out, stumbling through the snow to make my way towards the drunk mage.

"Huh?" She asked, her eyes half-lidded from the alchohol. "When we're gonna be at the centre?" She pulled out three cards, and read them carefully. "We're gonna be there in about five hours, at the rate we're going at." I groaned and removed my shirt. Somewhere in the distance, I heard Juvia squealing.

"Really? We're gonna be taking _that_ long to get there?" I muttered, discarding the rest of my clothes. I looked around the scrabbling group - Hibiki was trying in vain to flirt with Mira, while she was talking to Lucy. Jura was walking in silence behind the group, his normal serious face on. Juvia was at the back with Jura, 'secretly' stalking me, and Cana was next to me, drinking herself silly.

Collecting my clothes, I went up to to Lucy and Mira, who were still talking about something. "Hey guys. We need to pick up pace; at this rate, it'll be night-time before we reach the core." Mira rolled her eyes, and tightened her cloak.

"Chill Gray!" She burst into giggled. "I didn't mean that, by the way." The two girls burst into giggles again, and I felt my vein burst in my forehead. "Anyways, relax. We should take our time, in case we miss anything. and we'll never know - since we went too fast!" Mira exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Out of nowhere, a shot of water hit Mira's back.

"Don't talk back to my Gray-sama, otherwise Juvia will hurt you very bad! Now, do what he says!" Juvia yelled, pointing a finger at her.

I stared, open-mouthed at a dripping-wet Mira, her bangs covering her blue perriwrinkle eyes. When she lifted her head slowly, I hugged the nearest person next to me - which happened to be Hibiki.

"Yo bro, could you let go of m-" He turned to look at a shivering Mira, and we hugged out the fear (kind of). But, to my surprise, when Mira lifted her face, instead of being mad and going physco over me, her eyes were glinting.

"Aw, isn't that cute! Young love is so adorable..." She sighed. "Hey, Lucy, could you get me a towel from your spirit? I don't want to catch a cold; this is so exciting, I might get a proper fight out of someone!" Lucy pulled out Virgo's key, and in an instant, Virgo was standing next to her, bowing down low.

"Yes Princess? Is it punishment time?" She asked, her face void of any emotion. I saw Lucy cringe slightly - I knew she would never hurt her spirits intenionally.

"No Virgo, no punishment. Could you please get a towel for Mira?" Lucy asked, pointing towards the smiling girl. Virgo nodded, and disappeared. The next second, she appeared again.

"Hey, Hibiki. How are you and your guild?" I asked, leaning over slightly while Virgo disappeared back into the Spirit Realm, after she had handed Lucy the towel.

Hibiki sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Not good. We're in serious trouble, since for some reason the jobs people have been sending out to us have been going somewhere else. We're getting less and less credit everyday, and we're hardly making any money. It's sad, really. I don't know what's happening." He groaned, rolling his eyes.

I shook my head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, man. I'm sure you'll be able to pull through. After all, the Magic Council is sure to catch on and give you extra jewels, until the problem is fixed." Hibiki scorned mournfully.

"The Magic Council has been acting all weird lately. When we wrote a letter of complaint to them, they told us that they would fix it. That letter was sent two months ago. I'm not sure that they're even _doing_ anything." I rolled my eyes and nodded. _'Of course the Magic Council wouldn't care- why would they?'_

~break~

We carried on for three more hourse at the same pace. All that time, we hadn't stopped for a break, or anything. This time, we came over a cozy cave. I yawned and lay down - it was actually quite warm in the cave, considering it was in the middle of Mount Emareld. "Hey Mira, could we set up here for the night? There isn't any point in wearing ourselves out - what if we get dragged into battle?" I asked, stretching like a cat.

Juvia instantly sat down next to me, and looked up with pleading eyes. "Juvia agrees with her Gray-sama, we should stay here!" People rolled their eyes and muttered.

"Juvia, we all know the only reason you want to stay here is because Gray wanted to, right?" Lucy said, gesturing towards me. "And Gray, clothes." I yelped, and started desparately searching around.

"Shit, where the fuck are they!" I yelled, throwing rocks over my head. When I had finally found my pants underneath the biggest rock, people already had the entrance blocked off by two massive boulders and candles torched everywhere. Lucy and spread out all the bedroll, Mira was cooking the food, while Cana was passed out on her bedroll. I sighed and gathered around the smooth surface stone that was placed in the middle of the cave.

Lucy came to sit beside me, ignoring the death glare she was getting from Juvia. _'Geez, Juvia is so fucking annoying.'_ As Lucy plonked herself down next to me, I felt the glare intensfy. "How do you deal with it?" I asked in a low voice, pointing my thumb to Juvia. Lucy shrugged, and brought out her book. "I get used to it," was her muffled reply.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Lucy lifted her head again. "Did you know that this cave is called 'Cave Rubes'? It's an old, ancient cave that used to hold Magic ceremonies." i nodded, only half-listening. I was too busy staring at the delicious food. _'Oh my god, I've missed Mira's cooking so much. Sure, Lucy's is OK, but mhm... Mira's fried chicken...'_

"-and that they held sacrificial ceremonies here too, to bring the Obesidi God here." Lucy finished her book rant, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?" Was my ever so intelligent answer. Lucy sighed and hit me over the head with her book. I winced, rubbing the sore spot.

I stared at the book, horrified at how huge the bump was. "Jesus christ, how do you carry that thing around? It's heavy as fuck." I gasped, massaging my bruise.

Lucy shrugged, putting the book down onto the table. "I get used to it. I carry about three books around with me, so yeah.. I kinda have to get used to the little shit's." Mira came out, carrying plateful's of food. My mouth watered a little - I hadn't eaten since that morning, and it was already night.

"Oi, stop drooling. It's fucking disgusting." Lucy sneered, flinching back in disgust. Everyone sat down, and thanked Mira for the food. I grabbed the fork, digging in hungrily.

~break~

I cheerfully chewed on my chicken, while everyone else argued around me. Gray was like a beast; he chowed his food down so quickly, it disappeared in about ten seconds. Lucy was carefully cutting up the chicken, and reading her book at the same time. Ten minutes past, while we all filled our stomachs with my lovely food.

"So guys, did you know that this cave is called 'Cave Rubes'?" Lucy said, as we curled up in our bedrolls. I gave out toasted marshmellows while we lay around an imaginary fire. _'It seems like I'm the food-supplier here!'_

"So, this was called 'Cave Rubes'?" I asked, softly biting the marshmellow. Lucy nodded, getting a thick book out of nowhere.

"It says right here that this cave, Caves Rubes, was used as a place to hold Magic ceremonies, or sacrificial ones. It used to hold much magical power, but it slowly decreased when people stopped holding ceremonies here.

"The people used sacrificial ceremonies to gain immense power, but the price is heavy. To gain it, you would have to kill the one you loved most. That is why only five people have ever done this before." Lucy finished, snapping the book shut.

There was a stunned silence before Jura spoke. "So that means that this is a cave with a lot of history, then." Lucy nodded, and got another book from nowhere, and thumbed through the pages.

"What are you looking for, Lucy?" I asked, giving her her Gale glasses. She nodded gratefully, and quickly shifted through the pages. Finally, after what seemed like an age, she found the part she was looking for.

"There!" She announced, slamming it in the middle, waking half the group up from the doze off. We all leaned in to look at what was there. It was a picture of twenty or more people standing in a ring, surrounding a stand that held a ruby in the middle.

Juvia turned the page, once we had done looking at it. On the next page, there were three tarot cards. "Hey, Cana! You better wake up, there's some Tarot cards that need to be read here!"

Cana suddenly bolted up, her hangover gone. "What Tarot cards? Where are they? Huh?" She pushed Hibiki and Juvia away, and looked at the cards. "Hmm, so there is a Lightning card, a Snowflake card... but that card is unfamiliar..."

There was another stunned silence. "There's a card that Cana doesn't know?" Hibiki whispered to Gray, who looked as shocked as everyone else.

"Woah, Cana. I've known you since children, and I've never seen a card you havn't owned!" Gray said, gesturing wildly at the book. Cana frowned, and shook her head.

"No. there are two cards that no one can own, unless you hve great magic power. They are both mysterious, so no one knows their names. We just call them Ying and Yang, since one is evil and one is good."

Lucy barged in, and had another book. _'I knew she was a bookworm, but this is insane!'_ "How many books do you have, Lucy! That must be so hard on your back, to carry all those books!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. Ignored, Lucy carried on.

"The two cards, known only as Ying and Yang, have quite a bit of history in this cave. First of all, They were often used by mages to summon Gods or mythical beasts, so that the mages couold use them for their own desires. But, they could only summon them if they had both Ying _and_ Yang cards, so only one person in the entire history of magic was able to do this. He is known throughout the ages, always the terror of some people."

I held my breath, as Hibiki's eyes widened. "No... it can't be..." He muttered, going back a few steps. Lucy nodded and closed her eyes.

"The person who owned the cards was Zeref, the most feared Dark mage of all times."

"Wait wait wait... Zeref knew how to use Tarot cards?" Cana cried out, voicing everyone's confusion.

"Yes, he knew who to use Tarot cards. I have heard that he too knew Celestial magic, and that he held the Perido Key," she took in a deep breath, "I am ashamed to say that Zeref was once a Celestial Wizard."

I held up my hand. "What do you mean by, 'once'?" I asked, brows furrowing at the top. Lucy shifted uncomfortably, and gave a loud yawn.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk about this in the morning, alright? For now, let's just get some sleep." She said, crawling to be covered by layers of warmth.

I shrugged, and turned back to the waiting people. "You heard Lucy - everyone get to sleep now. Jura, if you please, put the light out next to you. I really don't want a fire in our hands- we don't even have Natsu to suck it up." I winced as I said Nastu, and felt the air grow thick from the tenseness radiating off everybody.

"Let us all go to sleep, OK? Juvia thinks that tomorrow will be a big journey, so Juvia wants everybody to be awake and full of energy in the morning, got it?" Juvia said, laying down in her bedroll.

"OK, everybody. Goodnight, hopefully we'll have better look tomorrow." I heard Gray mutter, as the darkness crept over us. I turned to my side, drifting off slowly. _'I really hope that we can find Natsu soon... then we can get the heck out of here and call for help!'_

~break~

As the Fairy Tail mages one by one drifted off to sleep, a long shadow appeared outside the cave, the only features of it's face were it's menacing, red eyes. "Just you wait, Fairy Tail, just you wait..." It muttered, turning around to leave.

When the shadow left, something was drifting down from the sky.

It was a white scarf with patterns that represented dragon scales.

~break~

 **And cut! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter - I spent nearly all my time making this! And no, the shadow isn't Rogue, for all you people who think it is. Remember, this is before the GMG, so they don't even know who Rogue is. Hopefully you have noticed that is was Gray's P.O.V, then Mira's P.O.V. In case you didn't, well I just told you! Please don't forget to FFR!**

 **Love you all, Loliquet~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that I broke my record of poasting! Life is crazy, and yeah... anyways, welcome to chapter six! I really hope you enjoy it - it's been ages since I've been writing some stories!**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter 6 - Finding Natsu {Part. 1}**

 _Previously:_

 _As the Fairy Tail mages one by one drifted off to sleep, a long shadow appeared outside the cave, the only features of it's face were it's menacing, red eyes. "Just you wait, Fairy Tail, just you wait..." It muttered, turning around to leave._

 _When the shadow left, something was drifting down from the sky._

 _It was a white scarf with patterns that represented dragon scales._

Waking up, I groaned. _'Wow, what happened last night? Oh yeah... we were listening to Lucy about Cave Rubes...'_

Looking around, everyone was fast asleep, Gray and Lucy snoring slightly. Chuckling, I wrapped the blankets around them tighter. _'They are so irresponsible... sheesh.'_

Giggling, I stood up and stretched. "Wow, it's dark in here." Lighting a candle, I peered around, noitcing that it was still quite dark outside.

"I didn't sleep much, did I?" I sighed. "I need some fresh air... it's so stuffy in here!"

Silently, I pushed the boulders away, careful not to wake anybody up. Stepping outside, I gazed at the moon. _'Now I know why Lucy loves watching the sky - it's beautiful!'_

As I walked along the snoy mountain edge, my skirt got caught on a rock, making me trip and fall. Landing in a pile of snow, I shivered and got up.

"Eugh! Now I'm lost and don't know where I am!" Shaking the snow out of my hair, I looked around. I could barely see the hill I had slipped down, let alone able to see how to get back up.

"Great. Now I'm stuck until the storm calms down. And then I'll make everyone worried!" I complained, rubbing my hands together.

Noticing something stuck in the ground, I shook my head, puzzled. _'Why would something be stuck in a stranded place like this? Unless... it's another clue!'_

Heading over, I inspected it. _'Wow, I'm shocked I even noticed it - it's white, just like the snow!'_

Pulling at it, I sweatdropped. "This is more stuck than it looks like!" Pulling harder, it came out.

Landing on my back, I groaned and rubbed the sore spot. Looking at what I had found, I gasped in horror, and screamed loudly.

~break~

I heard the pounding of feet come closer to me, the shouts of my friend's comforting me. "Mira! What the fuck happened! Are you alright?" Lucy shouted at me, not noticing Natsu's scarf in my hands.

I nodded, still in shock of what I had found. I heard everyone else catch up to us, panting and wincing.

"Hey Mira, are you OK? We heard you scream and..." Gray said, moving closer to me, putting a blanket around my shoulders.

"G-guys... I think I've found a lead.." I whispered, my bangs covering my eyes.

They all perked up at this. "Really MIra! Tell us, what did you find?"

Holding out my hands, I stayed silent, hearing the sharp intake of breath. "M-Mira... is th-that... Natsu's?"

Nodding again, I looked up at everyone's shocked face's. I felt terrible - if Natsu didn't have his scarf, he would have nightmares about Igneel leaving him again.

Lucy collapsed, her sobs shaking through her body. Hibiki and Jura ran off, shouting something about scouting the area.

Gray groaned and massaged his temples, Juvia looking up at him worriedly. Cana grimaced, taking a quick swig at her alcohol.

Crawling over to Lucy, I put my arms around her, trying to console the girl. "Shh, it'll be OK..." I whispered, stroking her hair softly.

She cried harder, hugging me back. "W-what... N-Natsu... h-his scarf!" She inhaled, snatching his scarf and hugging it to her chest tightly.

I grabbed the blanket Gray had given me, and put it around Lucy's shoulders. Looking behind me, I called everybody through the storm.

"OK, everybody. We can search when the storm has calmed down - right now isn't going to do any good. Come on." I shouted, beckoning them back to Caves Rubes.

Stepping into the cozy cave, I hurried and light the candles, illiminating the area. Everyone stepped in, shivering. Grabbing blankets, I threw them at Gray.

"Hand those out - I need to make the food for everybody." Poking the fire in the middle of the room, it roared to life. Picking random food up, I threw them into the pan, hardly noticing what was inside.

Looking down, I realised I had threw in some cheese, tomatos, cucumber, and chilli sauce. _'Oh well, this will just have to do - we have to hurry and get ready!'_

Frying it all together, I looked around the room. Hibiki, Jura and Cana were in the corner nearest to the door, discussing something. Cana was pointing at her cards, and Hibiki was activating his Archive magic.

Gray was in the corner farthest away from the entrance, head in his heads. I knew, dispite their constant fights, Gray cared a lot about Natsu, and vice versa. Juvia was behind a boulder, 'hiding' from Gray.

Lucy was huddled into a ball, Natsu's scarf around her neck. Her face was stained with tears, eyes red from crying. I felt sorry for her - her best friend just disappeared, and the only thing you can find is his most prized possession.

Ten minutes went by in complete silence, except from the whispers coming from Cana's corner. "OK, guys. Time to eat. And then we can go out to find Natsu. We have a whole day, so be sure to search thoroughly!" I said, setting the food down in front of everybody.

We huddled around the food, no one really noticing what they were eating. Lucy finished first, and started to quickly pack her backpack.

Slowly, everyone finished, until it was only me and Jura. "So, Jura. Do you have any idea where Natsu could be?" I asked him, grimacing as I put the cheese into my mouth.

"I do not know where Natsu-san is, but if his scarf is here, then he must be somewhere close." I nodded at his logic.

Frowning, I finished my food. "Who do you think has him, though?" He gave me an exsaperated look, putting his fork down carefully.

"I do not know, Mira-san. If I did, I would've told someone already." I looked down, clearing away all the dishes.

"Sorry, Jura-san. I'm just... really worried for Natsu. I hope he's safe..." I whispered, using my magic to clean the dishes quickly.

Jura nodded, closing his eyes. "I understand, Mira-san. We are all worried for Natsu-san - let us pray for his safety." I nodded in agreement.

Cana came over, her alcohol strapped to her side and her fluffy purse on the other side. "Come on, Mira, Jura. We need to go - everyone else is waiting." She yawned, and headed out.

Turning around, I smiled sweetly at Jura. "Well, we need to get ready, don't we?" I giggled slightly.

~break~

"Come on, Mira! Hurry up already!" I yelled, stamping my foot impatiently. I had just told her and Jura to hurry up ten minutes ago, and they _still_ hadn't come out. _'If my card calculations are right, then Natsu should be east of this cave.'_

"OK, Cana! Just one second; I need to collect a few more items, and then we're set!" Mira's slightly muffled voice shouted, through the boulders. I sighed, taking a huge swig of my whiskey. _'Ah, that hit the spot.'_

A few more minutes passed, and Mira came out, with five fucking bags strapped onto her back, and hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Shit! What the fuck are you carrying with you, Mira? that shit's gonna weigh us down!" Gray exclaimed, eyes widening in horror.

Mira smiled sweetly - almost sinisterly. "Oh, just a few things. Don't worry about it, Gray." We all sweatdropped. _'Wow, I never know what that freakin' weirdo is thinking about.'_

I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "As much as I'd like to stay here and chat, I think we need to hurry up and find Natsu." Lucy said tersely, eyes squinted and puffy.

With that, she turned around and marched off, leaving us to follow her. Juvia, Hibiki and I looked stunned - we had never seen Lucy in such a bad mood.

"Don't worry about Lucy, she's just worried about Natsu. I know I am, anyways." Mira smiled sadly, wringing her hands. Gray nodded behind her, already taking his shirt off.

Hibiki coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's go chase after her, then! We can't get left behind!" And with that, we set off, charging after Lucy. _'Don't worry, Lucy. We'll get Natsu back before you can say, 'Salamder'!'_

Once we had caught up to her, I took out my cards, throwing them onto the ground, reading them quickly and carefully. "OK, here's how it goes." I said, gathering everyone around me, "Hibiki, Juvia and Lucy are going to go to the the east and north, check that area out, OK?" Lucy nodded tensely, already half-turning around.

"Me, Mira and Jura are going to take the west and south." I continued, looking over to the two. Mira smiled, while jura just kept his face emotionless. I sweatdropped, _'Wow. This guy is boring.'_

Lucy and her group had already set off quickly, so we were left in the soft falling snow. "Well, I guess we should get going, shouldn't we?" Mira suggested, skipping along happily.

Jura grunted in agreement. "Fuck yeah! I'm bored as hell just standing here!" I yelled, stomping after Mira.

~break~

After half-hour of searching, I came back to where we had agreed to meet. I panted, stopping to catch my breath.

"Cana, are you OK?" I heard Mira's voice say above me. I nodded, looking up.

"Y-yeah. B-but I found something!" Mira gasped, as Jura stepped forward quickly. Stretching my hands out, I showed them what I had found.

It was a map. From where I had found it, to a small town called 'Village Ambero'. _'Wow, that's so far away from Magnolia...'_

"Hm... a map from Mount Emareld, all the way to Village Ambero..." Jura muttered, holding the map close to his eyes.

He looked back up at me, eyes serious. "Where did you find this, Cana-san?" He asked me, gesturing at the map.

"I found it buried in the snow. I had been brushing them off some stone, and it was just stuck there." I shrugged, shivering from the cold.

He pressed on the subject. "What was the stone near? Do you remember where the stone was?"

Shaking my head, I continued. "No. It wasn't a stone. It was a frozen well." There was a stunned silence.

Mira looked stricken. "Wait, so you found this pinned to a well?" She asked, grabbing the map and looked at it in detail.

Nodding, I took a swig again. _'Man, it's nearly empty!'_ I groaned, shaking the alcohol around the bottle.

All of a sudden, a high-pitched scream echoed off the mountains. Me and Mira widened our eyes in horror - we had heard that scream before - while Jura looked confused. A sudden rumbling was heard, and we looked up to see huge amounts of snow tumbling down the mountains.

I screamed in terror, taking off, Mira hot on my heels. "AVALANCHE! AVALANCHE!" We screamed, alerting Jura, who was in deep thought.

Before he could do anything, though, the snow was already on top of us. The snow buried down onto us, eating us whole. Before the snow covered my vision, I reached out desparately. "NO!" I heard Mira scream, before the snow went over to her.

"MIRA! JURA! LUCY!" I yelled, hoping that someone would help us. I heard more snow coming down, and it piled in, blocking my vision and airway.

 _'Everyone, please be safe.'_ I thought, before blacking out completely.

~break~

 **Wow! Hope you like this chapter! And yes, I did Mira's P.O.V, and then Cana's P.O.V. I'm really sorry, again, for not updating in such a while. Please don't forget to FRR!**

 **Love you all, ~Loliquet**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I'm back with Chapter Seven, at your service. I have a feeling not many people read this part, so I'm quite sad (even though I sometimes skip them while I'm reading!) T*T. Please enjoy this chapter! My other story seems to be doing well, too. I'll be sure to upload this regularly, too, so you peeps won't worry.**

 **~break~**

 **Chapter 7 - Finding Natsu {Part 2}**

 _Previously:_

 _"MIRA! JURA! LUCY!" I yelled, hoping that someone would help us. I heard more snow coming down, and it piled in, blocking my vision and airway._

 _'Everyone, please be safe.' I thought, beofre blacking out completely._

Me, Hibiki and Juvia set off merrily, hoping that we would be able to find Natsu soon. I had a gut feeling that he was around here somewhere - you could say I can sense his presence, almost.

"Guys, why don't we split up to search for Natsu? We'll cover more ground that way." Hibki suggested, once we had put a good distance between our meeting point with the other group.

I brightened up at this idea. "I agree. So, who's taking what?" After a few minutes of discussion, we had decided.

"Alright. Juvia will stay here to look around, while Love-Rival looks around the east, and Hibiki-san will look around the north. Is that right?" Juvia announced.

Hibiki and I nodded, liking the plan. _'Wait, why is Juvia staying here?'_ "Hey, Juvia? Why the fuck aren't you going to search with us?" I asked, staring at her.

"Because someone needs to stay here and look around this area, and that person is Juvia, Love-Rival!"

I sweatdropped at this. "OK, but I don't like Gray, for the last fucking time, Juvia. We're only friends."

Hibiki stepped in between us, stopping our miny argument. "Ladies, ladies. I think that we need to be setting off now, don't you think?"

At this, I jumped up. _'Fuck, I nearly forgot about that!'_ "Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go, Hibiki. Juvia, take care, alright?"

She nodded determindely. "You two, Love-Rival and Hibiki-san. Stay safe - come back with Natsu-san, alright? Juvia is coutning on you!"

And with that, we set off to our separate paths, each determined to find Natsu safe and sound.

 _'Oh, Natsu. Where could you be?'_

~break~

After hours of scouting the east, I sat down onto a smooth rock, sweating from all the running around.

"Damn, this is harder than I thought it'll be!" I complained, shaking the snow out of my hair. "Great, where the fuck could you be, Natsu?" I yelled frustratingly.

Getting up, I started running again. _'If my calculations are right, then this should be... A FUCKING CIRCLE? I JUST WENT AROUND IN A FUCKING CIRCLE?'_

Kicking the snow angrily, I muttered to myself. "I just want my best friend back..."

Suddenly, something rushed past me, going as quickly as it came. Whipping around, I saw nothing but the snow and rocks.

Narrowing my eyes, I rested my hands on my whip, ready for an attack. "Who was that?" I yelled, yet got no reply. I scowled, tensing my muscles.

"I know someone was there - show yourself!" I yelled again, getting slightly frightened. _'Who the fuck could this be? Or more likely - WHAT the fuck could this be?'_

In the corner of my eye, I saw something raise from it's hiding spot behind a giant rock. Turning around, my eyes widened in shock.

It was a black shadow - it had no features, other than glistening red eyes, which only spelt trouble.

"Well aren't you a feisty one, eh?" I sneered, in a cruel, dark tone. As it advanced me, I slowly backed away, drawing Loke's key.

"W-what are you? g-get away f-from me!" I screamed, in desparate attempt to get the thing away from me. It's eyes narrowed to slits, and it lunged forward, making me scream.

Holding Loke's key in front of me, I tried to call for him, but it seemes as if my body had shut down. Unable to move any further, I watched as the shadow advanced onto me, until it was standing right in front of me.

"You want me to get away from you? Even when I have one of your dear friends at my mercy?" It hissed, reaching into it's stomach. To my horror, it slowly pulled at something - something pink.

It continued to pull him out, and I felt like throwing up. When the creature finished, it held him up proudly.

Natsu hung limply from it's hand, head at an odd angle.

His clothes were torn and bloodied, hardly covering anything. His hair had faded into a limp, clumpy mess; even though he had only been missing for a few days, and his eyes were closed.

There were cuts littering his body, deep gashes struck into his arms and legs. I gagged as I took in his stomach - he looked like he had been mauled by a bear.

His face still had a pained expression, and it cut deep into my heart. I felt tears prick my eyes, and I let them flow. _'Oh, Natsu... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'_

It looked at me smugly. "Oh dear. Is Lucky Lucy Heartfilia upset that her friend has suffered because of her?" He taunted, swinging Natsu's body back a forth. Horrified, I screamed for help. "Hibiki, Juvia! ANYBODY! HELP!" Swiping my key desparately, trying to call Loke out.

The shadow just chuckled darkly, hitting my hand harshly. Loke's key flew out of it, landing in a pile of snow. "NO!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. Sobbing, I limply fell down, trying to reach for Loke's key.

It stomped on my back, eliciting a bloody cry from me. Sneering, it dug its heel deeper into my back. Hearing a snapping sound, I let out the most pained scream yet. I felt my spine crack and break. Breathing heavily, I weakly glared up at the shadow.

"G-give me... b-back Nat-Natsu, you b-bastard..." I stuttered, coughing out a small amount of blood and sick. It just grinned nastily, and punched me in the face. I felt my nose snap to it's side. Feeling warm liquid gush down my face, I brought my hands up to my nose, holding it.

 _'Fuck, my nose and back are broken now! Fucking hell, I need to get Natsu before I can't move!'_ Looking at the scarlet blood that painted my hands, I clenched my fists and glared at it. "Just you wait - I may not be able to save Natsu, but I'm sure as hell that my family will be able to! So you better watch out, since you have Fairy Tail after your pathetic ass!" I screamed at it, this time out of fury.

Wincing at the stinging pain, I collapsed into the cold snow. "J-just y-you wait..." I muttered, burying my burning nose into the comforting cold. Hearing the snow crunch beneath it's feet; it sounded like he was getting farther away. Glaring into the snow, I tried getting up, only to callapse because of my broken back.

"W-where the f-fuck do you t-think you're going?" Gritting my teeth as I tried once again to push myself up, but failing again. _'Why can't I do anything?'_ I asked myself bitterly, slumping into a blonde, shivering mess.

As if mocking me, _'It probably is'_ , it dragged Natsu's body roughly on the snow, and I caught my breath as I heard him groan in pain. _'Please, Natsu, survive until we can save you - don't worry!'_ Stretching my arm out slowly, so I wouldn't hurt my back, I inched my way to Loke's key, willing myself to go further.

After an age, I felt the cool, comforting metal of Loke's key. It warmed slightly, letting me know that Loke was there for me. Gathering all the strength I could, I clenched it and yelled loudly, 'Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!' Feeling the rush of magic empty out of my body, I let go of the key, wincing at the ugly pain in my back.

"G-go, Loke... save Natsu!" I said, pushing myself up, despite the pain. _'I have to watch the fight - then I won't be completely useless.'_ Leaning against a big, conveniently placed boulder. Loke rushed over to me immediately, concern stitched onto his face. "LUCY! Are you OK?" He asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

Shaking my head, I pushed his hand away. "I-I'm fine... go h-help Natsu..." He looked at the shadow holding Natsu, horrified. "Sweet Mavis - How did Natsu get into that situation?" He muttered, getting his Regulas punch ready. Shrugging, I grinned weakly. "I don't know, but I know that you're gonna kick it's ass!"

Grinning, he raised his fists. "Oh don't worry, Princess - I'll kick it's ass to next season."

~break~

As Loke and that _thing_ battled it out, I was slowly trying to get up and reach for my other keys, which had somehow flown away from me whilst the shadow was breaking my back. I successfully got to them, and reached for Taurus' key. "Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" I whispered, feeling the rest of my magic energy going out.

I collapsed, as I felt a golden light appear in front of me. "MOO! Lucy - what happened to you and your boooody?" Taurus asked, looking at me horrified. I just shook me head and pointed at the battle beside me. "Just h-help Loke and rescue N-Natsu..." I whispered, exshausted from the pain and the magic drain.

"MOO!" Taurus screamed, running into battle. _'Please.'_ i thought, clenching my fist. _'Please, be safe - Natsu, Loke, Taurus, everybody... please. We're coming for you, don't you guys worry.'_

~break~

 **Yo! Sorry for not uploading in a while... I was kinda busy with me other story. I hope you enjoy this sotry - not many people read this, and I'm kinda sad about that... but my other story is doing well! Make sure to check it out! And don't forget to R &R!**

 **Love ya, Loliquet~**

 **P.S Sorry for this short chapter. I'll try and make it longer next time, alright?**


End file.
